The invention relates to a fishing device of the type which holds and supports a fishing rod, and which automatically sets the hook when a fish pulls on the fishing line.
Prior fishing devices of the above-mentioned type have at least one of several disadvantages, including: complex and/or bulky construction; difficulty in use; and an unreliable xe2x80x9ctriggerxe2x80x9d mechanism. This mechanism is designed to be triggered by a pull on the fishing line to thereby release the fishing rod from a position which places an associated spring under tension.
The problems discussed above are overcome by a fishing device for use with a fishing rod which carries a fishing line, wherein the fishing device comprises: a support post; a rod holder for securely but removably holding the fishing rod and being pivotally connected to the support post; a resilient member, such as a spring, interconnected between the rod holder and support post; a support arm integrally connected to and transversely extending from the support post adjacent to the rod holder; an extension arm integrally connected to and transversely extending from the support arm so that such extension arm is spaced from the rod holder; an activating lever having a first end portion pivotally connected to the extension arm and an opposing second end portion adapted to receive a portion of the fishing line; a trigger bar having opposing first and second ends, the first end being connected to the first end portion of the activating lever so that such first end is freely turnable with respect to the first end portion; a trigger retaining member, integrally connected to the support arm, for removably receiving and engaging the second end of the trigger bar; wherein the fishing rod as held by the rod holder can be pivoted to a position in which a portion thereof is in contact with the trigger bar as engaged with the trigger retaining member so as to place the resilient member under tension, and wherein a pull on the fishing line by a fish causes the activating lever to pivot and pull the trigger bar out of engagement with the trigger retaining member to thereby release the fishing rod and return the resilient member to a relaxed state.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the fishing device as oriented in use with the support post upright and vertical, the fishing rod is released from an approximately horizontal position to result in a quick upward movement which sets a hook, as connected at the end of the fishing line, in the mouth of the fish. As will be more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment, the fishing device of the invention is simple and compact in construction, easy to use, and highly reliable in its operation.